Christmas Eve
by Yami no Saku-chan
Summary: Deidara gave Sakura a really cute present for Christmas, but now he regrets giving it to her.


**It's a DeiSaku one-shot~ written for a contest on Deviantart, wish me luck! haha :)  
**

**Christmas Eve **

It was late evening, snow drifted down on to the earth, chilling everyone walking on the dimly lit streets. Stars, and the moon glittered in the pitch black darkness, shining down to the solid, green land. The people rushed around, as many hurried, and increased their speed to get where they needed to be. Among the harried shoppers, a blond haired man carrying a big box with small breathing holes, ran between the people with a grin plastered across his face as he speed up.

Panting slightly he came to a stop, and blinked when he noticed the large building of his apartment. Standing outside in the freezing cold, the man tilted his head to the side, seeing pink trousers from the window, and emerald eyes greeting him. Loud laughing echoed from his mouth, as the woman in the window pointed to the doorframe of the building, her lips pointing upwards. The man nodded in understanding, and waved at her before he jogged to the door.

The pink haired female was sitting on a plush chair in front of the Christmas tree, red, and gold baubles reflected the twinkling lights wrapped around the sweet smelling tree, while a clay star took pride of place on the top of the tree. She watched the door quite eagerly. Excitement bubbled in the pit of her stomach while she waited. Moments later, the front door was dragged open, and revealed the man covered in snow from head to toe. She held a hand in front of her mouth, as giggles escaped her lips, but then stopped once her emerald orbs landed on the box carried by the man.

"What's that?" Her velvet voice ringed through his ears, making him glance down at the box held in his hands.

"You want to see, hm?" he flashed her a smirk, and kicked off his shoes before he stepped inside the living room. The snow covered boots clattered noisily on the wooden floor, a fine dust of snow clung to the wood where he had stepped, the box still in his hands.

She pouted, and hung her head low. "Don't tease me Deidara! If I say I want to see it, then I want too!"

"Ok, ok, hm," he chuckled, sliding a hand through his hair, and then strolled towards her.

He stopped in front of her, grinning, as she stared straight into his eyes with an impatient look. A deep chuckle escaped out of his mouth once more before he decided to finally hand her the box. He placed the box down gently on her knees, the girl startled by the strange lurching movement it gave.

"Hmm..." she mumbled in wondering as the box moved again.

Putting both of her hands at the side of the box, she jiggled the simple fastener, trying to get it to unlock. She tugged, and the bolt slide out, the tops of the box were pushed open from the inside. A ball of chocolate brown, and glossy black peeked up at her, huge brown eyes stared straight into her face. The adorable puppy yipped, and tried to escape the box, wriggling its' little body around. The pinkette gently picked it up, gasping at how cute it was, and held it in front of her. Suddenly a wet tongue brushed across her nose, and she laughed at how friendly it was. _'It's just so adorable,'_ she thought. Sakura hugged the tiny Rottweiler as it barked happily at its' owner.

Seeing the happy face of the girl he loved, Deidara smiled, but he realized Sakura had all but forgotten about him. He was still covered in snow, and freezing cold, while the puppy was getting all the attention. He wasn't amused. It was as if the puppy mattered more then him, and it made jealousy grow like a beast in his heart. Watching the girl play with her new pet, and completely ignore her boyfriend. He glared at the small animal, making it to look back at him with eyes that seemed to mock him. Deidara's mouth dropped at the sight of the puppy nuzzling into her chest, something he had always fantasied about, but the girl didn't seem to mind it. She only cuddled it more, giggling at its' happy yip, and barks, jealousy deepening inside of him.

'Why did I even buy a puppy in the first place hm...' he sulked inside of his mind, sadness starting to overtake the jealousy.

After awhile, the girl noticed the sulking male, his sapphire eyes staring blankly at the Christmas tree. A confused look made its' way over her face, she had no idea why he looked so down.

"What's wrong Deidara?" she asked, her voice gentle, and soft.

"You like that puppy more then me, hm, Sakura-chan," he said with a pouty face, averting his gaze down to the floor.

"No, that's wrong! Of course you're my favorite guy, alright? I'm just so happy, 'cause it's a gift from you!" She said, trying to cheer the blonde up.

And cheer him up, she did. His face all but glowed when he registered her words, and grinned like a child. "Really? Hm?"

"Yup," she said while laughing, and placed the cute puppy down to the carpet.

She rose up from the chair, and walked over towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes so she could reach. Their faces mere inches away, and they looked at each other with loving eyes. Deidara leaned in closer to her face, their lips almost meeting. Since he wasn't moving, Sakura took matters in her own hands, and kissed him deeply on the lips. Then she retreated backwards, bent down to pick up the currently whining puppy. She held it in front of him, and then put it on top of his head. The puppy now sat on Deidara's head, and licked his forehead, saliva sticking in his hair. He stared at her, and groaned when he felt its' blunt claws scrabble slightly in his thick locks, tugging at them.

"Sakura-chan! Now you're mean! Hm," he protested, but the pink haired girl just stood still in place, and giggled at his unamused face.

**Christmas Eve end  
**

**Yays! I'll write a SakuAka Christmas Eve thing in the future too~ a long one shot! Look forward to that all SakuAka fans~~ (It will be posted around Cristmas Eve I think xD we'll see! muhaha! )  
**

**anyway this is for a contest on DA! I hope you liked it! :)  
**


End file.
